the unforgivable truth
by starfishgaming101
Summary: what happens whe corey gets a girlfriend, when Laney forgets everything,and when corey does something that might just cost him his life find out in the next episode of total drama nahh just read the story


**Laney's POV**

"Valentines day again, hopefully this time I can get Corey" like the last failed attempts to get him sigh. I walked to Corey's garage " hey Core…." As I enter I see him and another girl staring at each other and yes I pretty sure that one she's not Corey's cousin and they're not having staring contest cause I see the way he looks into her eyes its in that dreamy sort of way like how I look at him.

" Hey Lanes have u met Christy" "nope" saying in a freaked look hoping he's not going to say what I think he's going to say " Well then Lanes meet Christy my girlfriend" at that exact moment my worst nightmares became true. Trying not to sound like im having a problem which I am I respond ' so how long have u two been together" "2 months and 3 weeks" 2 months and 3 weeks!

**Kin's POV**

Me and Kon were walking to Corey's house as we enter the garage we see Laney oh no "Corey will u excuse me for a moment I need to talk to Kin and Kon" she walks out dragging us by our shirts around the corner " Why didn't u tell me Corey was dating someone" when I was about to explain I felt bad like this was all my fault I felt that way cause tears were starting to drop out of her eyes " Laney I don't know how to say this Corey Corey.." "Yes tell me!" " Corey was never interested in u " "WHAT!" now she was really starting to cry " I asked Corey like who does he like then I suggested u he said nah she's not my type she's just more like a friend or a sister that I never had" Laney dropped to her knees yelling "why!"

**N.O. POV**

5 years had passed they were now 15, Laney in depression and sorrow quit the group and was replace by Christy.

**Laney's POV**

I saw Trina's car with a bunch of stuff I saw Corey and asked him what's going on " hey Core" "hey Lanes" "whats going on" "were moving" moving why! Moving why should I care " hey Lanes are you alright why are you crying" " I'm not crying my eyes are just itchy, so why are you leaving" cause Trina and Nick want a bigger home but hey you could come with us cause Kon, Kin, and Christy are coming" " I'm never going to go with that bitch" "Hey! Christy is not a bitch she's a nice kind girl is that why you never came to our hangouts our movie nights and why you never even tried to practice with us and why you left the band!?" "YES! Yes its all true" "Why" "why? why? because Corey griffin I LOVE u !

**Corey's POV**

" Laney wait" but I couldn't catch up to her she ran with tears dripping down then slammed the door then I stopped running I looked down at the floor thinking of what I had done "COREY!" "coming" o my god what have I done "Core" " Laney" "Laney? no its me Kin are u alright" yeah" as the car drove away I looked back and saw Laney watch as the car drove away I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes so no one would see me crying

**N.O. POV**

3 more years had gone by and Corey had moved out to fulfill his dream to find Laney, and Kon and Kin came with him Trina was living happily with Nick so they stayed over there( oh yeah what happened to Christy he dumped her)

**Corey's POV **

As we drove up to the old house I saw Laney I quickly got out of the car and ran to her "Laney! ohh Laney im so glad to see u again" before I knew someone pushed down " hey loser get of my girlfriend, come one Laney lets get out of here" I was entirely confused why did not Laney defend me why didn't she recognize all she had was that confuse look like I was a stranger, I had to get to the bottom of this I went to Laney's house and knocked on the door the door opened and was greeted by her parents "Corey nice to see u" " hello Mr. and Mrs. Penn may I ask u a question?"

"sure" " its about Laney" " Corey I was hoping u would never find but guess we would have to tell u someday 3 years ago after u left Laney was really depress she didn't stand up for herself like she usually would she would never like to do anything not even on her bass and she even put all the band photos away so she would not have to look again so on her birthday we told her we would do or get anything she wants to make her happy and she said she wanted to forget all about grojband and you so send her to a psychiatrist to forget every thing when we were done she didn't remember anything not even hot to play her bass" I sat there listening to the horrible news , I sat there putting my palm to m face crying

Then I heard the door "mom, dad I'm ho.. whats that loser doing here" Now honey don't say to him" " no its okay Mrs. Penn I was leaving anyway

**Kin's Pov **

Me Kon were walking back to the house after we visited the mall and we saw the garage door open we went inside and saw corey stroking his guitar looking at a picture of him and Laney " Core what's wrong and where is Laney" "I don't wanna talk about it" "Core come on " " Laney(sniff) forgot everything" what do u mean everything" Corey started to cry after I asked but Kon came up to comfort him " she went to psychiatrist to forget about us and the band and its all my fault" " Now Corey don't say that its not your fault" "yes it I was never there to be with to comfort her to be that good friend" "now Corey how about this lets try to bring back her memory and if we cant we'll just have to move on k" "k"

**N.O. POV**

a couple days had gone by and their attempts were failing every single time they would try Laney would run away or ask her friends to attack them

**Corey's POV**

"Corey just give up" Kin! no pls just this last time"

"fine Core but your on own this time" so I walked to Laney's house and knocked on the door 'yeah.. oh its you" "wait I just want to talk" "fine come in" we walked up to her room " so what Do you wanna talk about" "Lane's do you remember me" " as I said last time and makes you think you can use my nickname only my can" "yes that Lanes that's it I , we were your friends" how could you be my friend" cause I am I know everything about you I know you act all girlyish in front of cute guys and you don't tell anybody that you kinda like guy stuff , in times of sadness or depression you play the bass you like to make pancake face smudge icing or whip cream all over your face, that your diary has hundreds and hundreds of lyrics.." "get out get out however u know about my personal life u stalker" "im not a stalker" I don't care just leave" I slowly walked out but quickly turned around and kissed her but she pushed me off and slapped me " get the fuck out!" "fine but if the old Laney is still there then meet me at the first place we met for one last goodbye!" I quickly stormed out of there went back to my room put on my old cap and my jacket and car keys I slowly looked back and saw that old picture of me and Laney, I went up to it puched it and threw it in the trash I quickly got in the car with tears thinking that Laney's gone cause of me and now I have to get what I deserve, I drove to the park cliffs and look at the distance sat down in front of the car to think for a while of all of the memories

**Laney's POV**

"Thank goodness the weird kid was gone" as I searched in my closet for some clothes to wear for my so called "hangout" then I tripped on a pile of boxes "fuck" as I stood up I noticed a box labeled grojband I looked at the box it was fulled of of lyrics for songs and picture of me and … "Corey! I remember .. Mom! Mom where is the 1st place me and corey" "Laney you.." "yeah whatever im just asking where you 1st met at school but you guys 1st hang out the park cliffs" "the park cliffs that's what he meant by good bye" I quickly grabbed my keys and drove to the park as I reached there I saw Corey getting ready to jump

**Corey's POV**

As I looked down I felt pain in my soul in my heart that over there is where I needed to be I said my last and final word "Laney I love you" as I was about to jump I heard a voice "Corey" "Laney!"

**Laney's POV**

as he noticed me the floor on which he stood fell "Corey!" "Laney!" I jumped over to catch him but I was to late he fell

**N.O. POV**

A couple hours later they received new from the doctor that he was alive but isn't going to make it pas tonight everyone went to say their final good bye and Laney went last

**Laney's POV**

"**Core" "Lanes why are crying" "because your going after tonight" "now lanes come here shh stop crying okay I will always be with you, now promise after what happens don't grief and be depressed okay and Laney do you forgive me" "yes Corey" "and Laney one more thing may I sing you one last song before I go" "yes"**

**Corey's POV**

_**Music of the night**_

_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**_

_**Slowly gently, night unfurls its splendor **_

_**Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day,**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light**_

_**And listen to the music of the night**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to you darkest dreams**_

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar.**_

_**And you'll live as you've never lived before**_

_**Softly, deftly music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it music shall possess you**_

_**Open up your mind,**_

_**Let your fantasies unwind,**_

_**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight **_

_**The darkness of the music of the night**_

_**Let your mid start a journey through a strange new world,**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**_

_**Only then can you belong to me**_

_**Floating, falling , sweet intoxication.**_

_**Touch me trust me savor each sensation.**_

_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of the music of the music that I write**_

_**The power of the music of the night**_

_**You alone can make my song take flight **_

_**Help me make the music of the night.**_

**Before he knew Laney fell asleep he kissed her goodnight closing his eyes knowing that he'll be gone forever but will still be with them**

**Laney's POV**

**Laney woke up saw Corey's body still there and she knew he was gone she stood up kissed him and whispered **

"**I LOVE YOU"**

_**The End**_

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it was a really interesting story to make and a sad story and yeah I know Laney acted like a bitch but hey she changed in the end so yeah thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and I have more stories in mind one is a spy based one ohh yeah one more thing I was originally writing a story called Phineas of the opera but im not gonna finish one its too long and don't have that much time to im really busy**

**I know its summer but its only a short time left and once school starts I will be really occupied and yeah read what I have written so far but maybe I might get back to it so yeah that's all for now enjoy**


End file.
